VidaMilagro y Misterio
by Zafira Levantin Testarrosa
Summary: Vida...es algo lleno de misterios, emociones y tragos amargos, algo que Ash Ketchum ha vivido por mucho tiempo desde que empezo a tener esas visiones que lo llevaron a encontrar a su hijo...ahora el junto con Kagaho...deberan aprender y enfrentar muchas cosas, pero por algo la vida es tan interesante...(Ash X ?)
1. Chapter 1

**Vida...Milagro y Misterio.**

**- palabras -**

**Bueno ya regresando despues de dos historias que no me convencieron, pero ya con algo ya listo y en desarrollo, pero bueno esto es algo que quiero compartir...**

**Como todos los que conocemos pokemon, desde sus inicios ya hace como 14 o 15 años, conocemos al heroe de anime de nombre ash ketchum, y sabemos bien de la cantidad de pretendientes que el tiene, por no decir el harem que el forjo pero bueno...**

**Todos conocemos como ash ha conocido a cada una de ellas aunque sabemos que 3 de ellas tienen algo en comun...no olvidemos a las demas chicas que incluso se han considerado candidatas serias para el...desde kanto hasta kalos...y no olviden a las poke-chicas...**

**Mi historia le agregare elementos de otras sagas y me desviare un poco de la trama de pokemon un poco ya que ash pasara por muchas cosas asi como su descendiente...aunque tendre que ser algo duro...ademas me gustaria la opinion de ustedes de que chica deberia estar con ash aunque sacrficare a una...y a un personaje pokemon...pero espero sus opiniones...me ayudarian...**

**No tengo preferencias de algun shipping d3 hecho me gustan todas para mi son unicas y especiales y ojala le dieran esas pisca de romance a la saga para darle mas emocion y drama no solo de batallas pokemon vivimos...**

**Sale pues...sin mas que decir...muchas gracias y espero les guste mi historia...de un fan para los fans y ojala los que ahora estan desarrollando pokemon leyeran un poco nuestros fics XD hasta la siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vida….Milagro y Misterio.**

**Cap 1: Pensamientos…**

**Si muchos se preguntan que tanto puede esperar en la vida, deberían preguntarle al maestro pokemon Ash Ketchum, su vida y aventura comenzó a los 10 años, cuando esa mañana al levantarse tarde para recibir a su primer pokemon Pikachu, aunque al principio fue algo difícil su relación hoy en dia pueden decir que tienen un lazo fuerte mas alla de entrenador y pokemon, sino de hermanos de batallas y amigos de por vida, pero no solo pikachu y el resto de sus amigos pokemon, también todas las personas que el conoció a lo largo de su carrera, rivalidades y ejemplos a seguir que le han ayudado a forjar lo que hoy en dia es…**

**Recorriendo el mundo pokemon por tantos a años, muchas regiones, territorios desconocidos para el ojo humano, el incluso el haber saboreado el viajar en el tiempo y espacio, descubriendo su legado y herencia, al ser un usuario del alma, que hoy en dia superar la barrera del guardian y ser ahora un caballero del aura.**

**Pero también sus pensamientos se centran no solo en ellos, sino también en ellas, esas chicas que lo acompañaron y que conoció en cada región, aunque es ese entonces ignoraba el impacto e impresión que creo en cada una de ellas, hasta el dia que se dio cuenta de ello, de lo que llaman amor, y en efecto el entendió ese concepto mucho después pero lamentablemente sucesos impidieron que eso ocurriera, pero mas aun el hecho que ellas sintieran miedo por lo que ahora nuestro amigo se ha convertido…..pero solo una chica no se rindió y logro alcanzar el corazón de nuestro noble entrenador convirtiéndose en algo mas alla que amistad, la doncella de la torre de batalla Anabel, aunque solo fueron algunos años que eso duro ya que ella partió de este mundo dejando a nuestro amigo solo…..**

**Que fue lo que ocurrió que el camino de nuestro amigo cambiara, cuando después de su aventura por kalos, recibia visiones que le mostraban un laboratorio secreto donde hacían un experimento similar al de Mewtwo, pero combinando la genética humana, su genética…crear a un ser único superior a cualquier ser existente, desde entonces Ash se empeño en buscar ese sitio y a ese ser, salvarlo o en su caso destruirlo, en su andar encontró mas del aura y el secreto que jamás creyo al ser descendiente no solo de sir aaron, sino que antes de el, existieron los caballeros del aura, cuya fuerza esa mas alla de un simple usuario, su conexión e interaccion con los pokemon le dieron esa capacidad, mientras aprendía seguía con las visiones pero se dio cuenta que alguien mas cuidaba de ese nuevo ser, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era Mewtwo…**

_Ash: Mewtwo…..que haces aquí, por que cuidas tanto de ese ser…_

_Mewtwo: tu también debistes sentirlo…el tiene una conexión entre tu y yo….no solo nuestra genética, sino nuestra mente, corazón y alma, están conectadas, por ello estoy al pendiente de el, no quiero que lo traten igual que a mi, como un arma o un objeto, aun no es el momento de que actue, pero cuando llegue el momento lo salvare y lo llevare a un sitio seguro donde pueda crecer y ser libre….._

**Para Ash esas palabras de Mewtwo le provocaron algo de choque en su actuar, ash pensaba que ese ser seria mas una amenaza, pero Mewtwo creía en el como un ser vivo con derecho a disfrutar de ello, tal ves porque el pokemon genético paso por lo mismo, ash continuo con su travesia pero eso eso le repercutió con los suyos pero mas con esas chicas que lo amaban, días, meses años siguieron, minetras sus visiones le permitían ver el desarrollo de ese ser, mas comprendía las palabras de Mewtwo, de cómo lo veian como un experimento, un ser sin derecho a vivir, cuando al fin encontró el lugar pudo ver como ese sitio fue destruido y a los lejos mewtwo yéndose con ese ser con el, tal ves era lo mejor para el, asi nadie lo encontraría después de tomar lo necesario de lo que quedo del lugar, el se fue y seguir su camino para ser campeón y maestro, mientras recuperaba su vida y sobre todo darse una oportunidad de dar y recibir amor gracias a Anabel….**

**Pero una voz lo llamo, era Mewtwo, le pedia que viniera donde el indicaba, no había tiempo lo habían encontrado y no podría salvar a kagaho solo, necesitaba de Ash, y asi fue donde el fue alla pero no solo Anabel, Gary, Prof. Oak fueron con el, pero aunque llegaron al lugar era tarde para el pokemon genético, encontrando al pequeño Kagaho junto al cuerpo sin vida de Mewtwo, derramando lagrima de dolor y sufrimiento al ver a su primer padre que dio su vida por el, dejando impactados a todos pero mas a Ash….**

**Dandole un sitio donde Mewtwo descansaría en paz, Ash juraba que cuidaría de Kagaho, no solo por el, sino por si mismo, era su hijo, y ahora tomaria la responsabilidad pero no todo marcho bien el pequeño mostro signos de agotamiento y su escencia moria, debido a que el experimento que lo creo estaba inconcluso, cuando Gary y Samuel, lo revisaban y de acuerdo a los datos que Ash tomo del sitio en esa ocasión, Necesitaban dar muestra genética para que el fuera un ser completo, pero quien…fue entonces que ocurrió lo que nadie esperaría…..**

_Anabel: yo quiero ser la donante….el merece seguir viviendo…y quiero darle esa oportunidad…._

_Ash: Anabel pero…si eso ocurre…tu…..tu enfermedad….-decia ash al borde de la desesperación, perder a kagaho y también a ella-_

_Anabel: sabes bien que no viviré mucho…..pero aun asi quiero dejar algo en ese mundo….sabes bien….que no podre darte hijos….al menos dame la oportunidad de dar una parte de mi….._

**Ambos se miraban con ese profundo amor, que no evito que lagrimas cayeran mientras se daban ese abrazo, una decisión difícil…..pero asi fue, después de una larga operación y horas de esfuerzo la vida de Kagaho logro darse…..el tiempo siguió mientras ambos cuidaban al pequeño, fueron años de dicha y felicidad una familia plena, donde el pequeño creció como un niño normal, y ambos dándole ese amor y cariño, cuidando y entrenándolo para que asi el pudiera protegerse y cuando tuviera un sueño alcanzarlo….**

**Pero el dia que eso termino…Anabel cayendo ya en cama su enfermadad había avanzado…..hasta que al final cerro los ojos…..no había mas que decir….el lloro asi como el hijo de ambos, pero el sintió que algo se fue con ella, aun asi el seguiría arriba y sonriendo…..por ella…..y por Kagaho….**

**El pequeño siguió y encontró su camino al desear ser Coordinador, pero también quería ser un Caballero del Aura como su padre…ayudar a otros y dar justicia y honor…..Ash sorprendido pero acepto y asi empezó su enseñanza han pasado los años hasta hoy en dia, Ash de 26 años y Kagaho de 15…**

**Ahora Ash caminaba rumbo al gran estadio en Orilla Valor, donde se realizaría la final del Gran Festival por la Copa Liston, donde Kagaho competiría….el prometió estar ahí…..ademas ya era momento de dar a conocer a padre e hijo ante el mundo….**

_Ash: Que emoción pikachu….veremos a Kagaho llegando a su primera final…..le ha costado 4 años pero han rendido frutos…._

_Pikachu: pika pika…._

**He aquí el primer capitulo de esta saga espero que les haya gustado y como tal espero sus comentarios, criticas y consejos…este capitulo lo quise hacer asi me parecía mas adecuado…..pero me agradaría oir sus comentarios…..sin mas que decir a pensar el siguiente episodio donde Kagaho dara la gran final…se que hay cosas que diran que los confunden pero las dare a entender en historias o capitulo aparte, les avisare…..ademas aquí nadie sabe de que Anabel y Ash estuvieron casados, ni menos de la relación parental con Kagaho, poco a poco lo sabran, Muchas Gracias.**

**Sientan el poder del Aura y el Cosmos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vida…Milagro y Misterio.**

**Cap2: Reunion Familiar….**

**-Pokemon no me pertenece a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores y dueños, este fic es de un fan para los fans espero lo disfruten-**

**Era un hermoso dia en Orilla Valor, mas aun en el gran estadio, donde se llevara a cabo la gran final por la Copa Liston de Sinnoh, todos los espectadores empezaban a llegar para ver esta emocionante confrontación donde la sorpresa fue un joven de nombre Kagaho que vencio a los Coordinadores mas talentosos y poderosos y llegar a su primera final, mientras tanto por las calles rumbo al lugar del evento se dirigía Ash Ketchum, quien acompañado de su fiel amigo Pikachu, para ir a ver esa final, donde alguien cercano a el estaría ahí….**

_Ash: Si mama estoy a unas calles de llegar…..lo se sera una sorpresa para el, llevo meses de no estar en casa…le dara gusto verme de vuelta….lo se….pero ya sabes como es esto…pero pude terminar a tiempo…no te preocupes mama, eso ya no me molesta….ya no…..alla te veo con Samuel en el estadio…._

**Guardando su móvil para darle una caricia a su pokemon, mientras observaban el estadio….**

_Ash: Cuantas cosas han pasado no lo crees amigo…._

_Pikachu: Pika…..(eso no lo dudo)._

_Ash: Lo se…...pero es algo que me sorprende, mírame vamos en camino a ver a kagaho en su primera final, si que le costo trabajo al principio…..XD_

_Pikachu: Pika…pika….chuuu…(por algo es tu hijo se parece a ti…..)_

_Ash: tienes razón…y mewtwo estaría orgulloso de el también…..se que lo esta…..bien amigo andando que no me quiero perder el comienzo….._

**Mientras en los vestidores del estadio vemos a un joven de 15 años, alistándose para encarar su mas grande anhelo…..mientras sus dos pokemons estaban en estado de relajación un Blaiziken de tonos mas oscuros que los normales y una Gardevoir de facciones únicas como su cabellera larga y de tonos claros que parecían emanar luz propia…..en ese momento llegaba una coordinadora muy conocida, buena amiga y maestra de kagaho….Zoey.**

_Zoey: (entrando al vestidor)…Hey Kaho-chan…estas listo…..(cuando lo mira) hey que ocurre…te veo mas emocionado de lo normal…._

_Kagaho: No lo se…..pero siento que algo bueno pasara…..(decía feliz terminando de dar los toques finales a su traje)._

_Zoey: waoooo…..no cabe duda que eres su viva imagen….si que te pareces a ambos….(decía ella ya que es de las muy pocas personas que conocen su familia)…además que ellas dos también sospechan de quien es tu papa pero no se atreven a preguntar….bueno tu mismo te has dado cuenta…puedes hacerlo….._

_Kagaho: lo se….me di cuenta cuando recién las conoci…..pude verlo…..en verdad aun siguen amando a mi papa…pero no reúnen el valor para mirarlo…..se sienten culpables…..si que mi papa era un don juan sin saberlo XD…_

**Cuando Zoey se acercaba a Kagaho y lo arrinconaba al casillero mirandolo fijamente…**

_Zoey: Tu también eres un don juan y lo sabes….cuantas chicas que has conocido no se te han aventado, eso me da celos…..sabes bien que no te veo como mi aprendiz ya…tu y yo hemos compartido momentos juntos…y aunque seas joven realmente quiero que seas para mi….._

_Kagaho: (tomando entre sus manos el rostro de zoey)…lo se pero sabes bien que no correspondo a tus sentimientos aun…todo esto es maravilloso pero….aun no se si dar ese paso…..como te lo dije dejemos que el tiempo nos muestre si estamos el uno para el otro…_

_Zoey: tonto sabes que te esperare…o si encuentras a tu verdadero amor…..sabes que te deseare lo mejor…..(dándose ambos un beso fugaz ya para separarse)…..bueno te dejo para que te relajes y estes preparado…..(dirigiéndose a la puerta)…por cierto déjame decirte que tu rival usa movimientos sucios no dejes que eso te detenga….._

_Kagaho: Eso lo se….asi pudo derrotar a May y a Dawn…..pero mi equipo es fuerte…._

_Zoey: lo se…..pateale el trasero por mi y por todos los que el vencio…_

**Zoey se retiraba del vestidor cuando mira a sus dos pokemons mostrándoles una mirada picara a el después de la escenita que vieron de ambos coordinadores….**

_Kagaho: No me miren asi…..ademas ustedes dos lo hacen siempre y eso que son pareja oficial…..pero bueno dejemos eso y alistémonos para nuestra victoria….._

**Mientras tanto dos coordinadoras estaban en sus asientos para ver la final, pero su sorpresa ver a la acompañada del Prof. Oak, no pénsaron verla ahí en el evento, pero eso lo preguntarían mas tarde, las luces ya se apagaban…**

_Presentador: Sean bienvenidos todos a esta gran final por la Copa Liston…..hemos visto batallas únicas y emocionantes pero solo dos han logrado llegar hasta aquí, pero antes déjenme presentarlos a nuestros jueces….Y esta ocasión es especial ya que son nuestros Campeones…La Campéona de Kanto ….Solidad…..(se oye una gran ovacion)…..Despues el Campeon de Hoenn…..Plubio….(se oye otra gran ovacion)….Y Una de nuestras Campeones de Sinnoh….Zoey…(se oye otra gran ovacion)….._

**Mientras Ash llegaba al estadio y podía oir la emoción de lo que ocurria, adentrándose para asi llegar al interior y ver la cantidad de gente por ver la final y el surgir de un nuevo campeón….cuando miraba a donde estaban su mama y Samuel sentados pero a distancia veía donde estaban May y Dawn…para Ash le agradaba el sitio que eligio ya no estaba a la vista de las personas y asi veria la final, mientras…..**

_Presentador: Y bien déjenme presentarles a nuestros finalistas…De Ciudad Angelo….de la región Unova…Ray…..(algunos ovacionaban pero otros le chiflaban o solo callaban su estilo era bueno y dinamico era cruel en los combates pero algunos sospechaban que hacia trampa)._

_Ray: yo ganare y demostrare ser el mejor…..(decía con arrogancia, mostrando a sus dos pokemon, Poison un pokemon tipo bicho, veneno, su apariencia era de un escorpión negro con agujas a su alrededor, de gran tamaño y apariencia terrorífica, y Kreig, un pokemon de tipo siniestro, su apariencia era como una mini muerte, con su guadaña y calaveras flotando alrededor)._

_Presentador: Y ahora…Desde un lugar remoto de la región de Kanto…..ganandose seguidores y adeptos….mostrando una gran pasión y amor por sus pokemons….desde Pueblo Paleta…Kagaho…..(se oia la ovacion enorme y la sorpresa de varios al oir su sitio natal)…Vamos a darlo todo…Blaiziken….Gardevoir…..mostremos lo que somos capaces….(lanzando dos pokebolas de tono rojizo y detalles rosas, que tenían un emblema de corazón con dos anillos de oro entrelazados, emergiendo ambos pokemons…)_

_Presentador: esto esta que arde….que empiece esta emocionante gran final…_

**Sin mas que esperar la batalla empezó ambos dándole las indicaciones a sus pokemons, Ray miraba que los pokemons de su oponente eran buenos individual y unidos, empezando a darle problemas a sus dos pokemons pero de pronto una sonrisa arrogante y con una seña le dio la orden a sus pokemons, cuando en ese momento ash se percata….**

_Ash: asi que ese sujeto usa trucos sucios bajo la manga…..pero veo que kagaho se dio cuenta….vamos hijo tu puedes…._

**Mientras en el campo de batalla…Kagaho se daba cuenta que el movimiento de ambos pokemons disminuia se miraban cansados o aturdidos, sin haber recibido alguna condición especial, y la batalla no llevaba mucho tiempo….**

_Kagaho: no puede ser…..algo hizo ese sujeto….mis pokemons están afectados….vamos piensa debo encontrar lo que esta afectándolos…..(cuando de pronto su blaiziken sufre de paralisis y gardevoir de envenenamiento de manera inusual)_

_Ray: que pasa mocoso es todo, tus pokemons son patéticos pensé que tendría una mejor batalla…permíteme terminar con esto rápido…_

**Ray daba la orden a sus pokemons empezando a darles una golpiza a la pareja pokemons, kagaho buscaba como revertir la situación, pero no hayaba el como…..zoey se veía preocupada asi como los espectadores algunos no querían mirar, ash solo miraba atento pero sus puños apretaba.**

_Ray: terminemos con esto…..sabes no se quien te ha enseñado pero deben ser patéticos…unión pokemon…..aqui es el poder y la agresividad lo que importan…hacer pedazos a tus rivales y mostrar superioridad….usen Rugido de Muerte…primero al de fuego y luego a la psíquica…_

**Ambos pokemon preparaban su ataque letal en equipo hacia blaiziken el buscando como defenderse pero no respondía su cuerpo pero en eso mira como Gardevoir se ponía frente a él como escudo para recibir el ataque, este impactaba levantando mucho humo, todos pensaban los peor, poco a poco la nube de humo de disipaba Gardevoir miraba sorprendida que Blaiziken la protegio con su cuerpo, Ray sin creerlo ordenaba que lo atacaran más y el seguía protegiéndola con devoción y lealtad, gardevoir lloraba al ver a su pareja siendo herido por protegerla….cuando de pronto un grito proveniente de ella emanando una poderosa luz que cubre a ambos pokemons, sus oponentes se alejaban de ellos, Ray no sabía que ocurria…**

_Kagaho: al fin descubrí como has podido llegar a la final….maldito tramposo le enseñastes a tus pokemos técnicas de ladrones y asesinos….por eso afectabas mis pokemons sin que lo notaran…pero eso se termina….._

**La luz seguía cuando se oye el rugido de Blaiziken…cuando la luz se disipo, todos quedaron sorprendidos, el aspecto de ambos pokemons cambio, Blaiziken ahora era de tonos Rojo intenso y Negro como la Oscuridad además parecía llevar una armadura si muchos lo vieran bien parecía un Caballero….Fuerte, Valiente, Decidido a todo por proteger lo que mas ama y esa es Gardevoir….quien lucia como una bella princesa con un hermoso vestido blanco largo que resaltaba su figura y belleza su pecho como si llevara una joya roja en forma de corazón con su corona arriba una verdadera princesa, todos boquiabiertos, excepto Ash que el ya había visto esa transformación gracias al entrenamiento que le dio a Kagaho para ayudarle a crear nuevos estilos.**

_Kagaho: déjame decirte algo….Blaiziken es mi primer pokemon y hemos combatido y entrenado juntos, el le gustaba mucho ver imágenes y oir cuando hablaban de caballeros fuertes y valientes, un dia con mi padre mientras recorríamos una ruinas encontramos a ella muy herida, en ese entonces ya mi amigo evoluciono a su etapa final, y ahí se dio todo, ella es su princesa, ambos se enamoraron desde que se miraron, es su mayor tesoro, lo que mas le importa en la vida….y el es su caballero siempre leal, fuerte y valiente para proteger a su amada esposa….asi es…..ambos están casados (mostrando ambas pokebolas) y ahora es nuestro turno de demostrarte lo que es el verdadero poder….._

_Ray: no me vengas con esas estupideces, ustedes dos háganlos pedazos….ahora!_

_Kagaho: eso lo veremos…ellos no serán fácilmente vencidos, cada uno es fuerte…pero ambos son poderosos y te lo vamos a demostrar….._

**Ambos pokemons realizaban sus ataque en conjunto empezando a recuperar terreno, todos empezando a gritar de la emoción, pero may observaba que kagaho no decía tantas ordenes, aunque sus pokemons dieran sus ataques…..**

_May: ese estilo de combate…acaso el…..no puede ser…..(decía may sorprendida)_

_Kagaho: dijistes que quienes me enseñaron de los pokemon eran patéticos….dejame decirte que son las personas mas importante para mi…mi madre me enseño que podemos crear un lazo único con ellos….mi padre me enseño que ellos son nuestros amigos….una amiga me demostró que sin importar que…todo es posible…..y alguien muy querido me dijo que el verdadero poder esta dentro de uno, en creer en mi, y en mis pokemons porque ellos también son mi familia…son todo…..jamas me han dejado solo…y yo dare todo por ellos…..como ellos lo dan todo por mi….un ser como tu…..nunca mas debería volver aquí y hacerse llamar coordinador, ni siquisera entrenador…solo eres una basura….(ambos pokemon llegan donde esta el) y te demostrare que nuestra unión lo es todo (ambos pokemon emanando toda su fuerza en un ataque especial)…Revolucion Estelar!_

**El ataque dio en el blanco a ambos pokemon enemigos algo hermoso como estrellas fugaces que surcaban los hermoso cielos, Ray no podía creerlo fue vencido aunue usara estas técnicas sucias…tomando a sus pokemons en sus pokebolas maldiciendo su suerte, la pantalla mostraba lo que ya se veía….**

_Kagaho: lo hicimos…..lo logramos (corriendo a abrazar a sus pokemons) lo hicimos ganamos la copa liston al fin…_

**Ray se marchaba de ahí frustrado por no haber ganado, mas aun que sus creencias fueran destruidas por un mocoso, la ceremonia no se hizo esperar, y al fin después de mucho esfuerzo recibia su reconocimiento como campeón, La Copa Liston, todos celebraban al nuevo campeón, Samuel, Delia, asi como los campeones, May y Dawn lo felicitaban pero la sorpresa de todos al ver que ahí aparecia el entrenador mas reconocido y famoso, nadie podía creerlo, acercándose a Kagaho mientras aplaudia, cuando el volteaba a verlo….**

_Kagaho: papa…..papa Ash…..papa Ash….(corria hacia el quien lo recibia con un abrazo, mientras le alborotaba el cabello) me vistes….me vistes….dime que vistes la batalla…._

_Ash: si la vi desde el principio…..estoy orgulloso de ti….y ambos también lo están…..lo se (decía con una sonrisa mientras kagaho no pudo contenerse y lloraba en su regazo de su padre, para kagaho la copa era su sueño ser un coordinador reconocido a nivel mundial pero no solo por el, sino por Anabel y Mewtwo que era una forma de honrarlos)_

_Ash: que te parece si volvemos al hotel donde te hospedas, hay que celebrar tu victoria…...te esperamos alla vale…(mirando a May y Dawn asi como otros conocidos) veo ue tienen preguntas vayamos al hotel alla se las aclarare….._

**La gran final se llevo a cabo siendo Kagaho el campeón, pero ahora muchas interrogantes se formaron por el arribo de Ash al lugar y dándose a conocer a Kagaho como su hijo, pero solo es puede responderlas, que ocurrirá ahora…el camino de ambos aun continua….ademas que les depara a ambos eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo…..que estén bien y nos leemos pronto**

**Sientan el poder del Aura y el Cosmo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vida…Milagro y Misterio**

**Cap.3 : El Camino a recorrer…**

**Era un gran dia para Kagaho, después de una final intensa donde se enfrento a un coordinador que usaba trampas para ganar, logra superar el obstáculo y alcanzar lo que tanoto anhelaba la Copa Liston, pero la mayor sorpresa se dio al llegar Ask Ketchum y felicitar a Kagaho revelando asi su relación padre e hijo causando muchas sorpresas y preguntas todos quienes lo conocen.**

_Ash: Te veo en el hotel hijo…celebremos tu victoria…_

_Kagaho: Claro que si… ( yéndose al vestidor a cambiarse )_

**Algunos querían preguntarle pero al parecer esas dudas las disiparían en el hotel, rato después estaban reunidos en uno de los salones del hotel celebrando el triunfo de kagaho, donde muchos entrenadores y coordinadores lo felicitaban e intercambiaban opiniones asi como fans que buscaban una foto y autógrafo del joven campeón, mientras los que conoces a Ash interactuaban con su joven viendo que en verdad se parece mucho a su padre, pero la duda era quien era su madre pero una joven coordinadora tenia sospechas…..**

_May: oye Brock puedo preguntarte algo…(decía ella al llegar con el medico pokemon y su esposa)_

_Brock: creo que se lo que me quieres preguntar, pero eso solo Ash te lo podrá responder…..pero si pienso lo que tu tienes en mente te diría que no estas equivocada….._

**May se sorprendio al confirmar sus sospechas pero le inquietaba saber porque no estaba ella presente, pero tenia que esperar como decía Brock ya que el único en responder seria Ash, la fiesta siguió ella con Dawn platicando cuando observan que llegaban al lugar Misty y Serena siendo recibidas por Delia junto a Samuel Oak, donde eran llevadas donde estaba Kagaho.**

_Delia: Kaho…hijo ven quiero presentarte a unas amigas de tu padre….._

_Kagaho: Aquí estoy abuela….mucho gusto soy Kagaho Ketchum….._

**Ambas al verlo se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas lo habían visto en la televisión pero ya en persona al verlo parecían regresar a esa época donde conocieron a Ash, la misma escencia, la misma sonrisa, todo en si a el….**

_Misty: Mucho gusto…..mi nombre es Misty ….soy la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste…_

_Serena: Yo soy Serena…..soy de Pueblo Boceto de la Region Kalos…_

_Kagaho: -mirandolas atentamente- es un placer conocerlas…..(acaso ellas también con dawn y may, dios acaso tendrá mas enamoradas mi papa)…_

_Delia: por cierto donde esta tu padre….no lo veo (decía delia que el comentario puso algo decaídas a ambas)_

_Kagaho: me dijo que estaba alistando unas cosas que no tardaría….bueno debo irme me esperan para una entrevista…nos vemos luego….._

**Yendose donde lo estaban llamando mientras las tres damas…**

_Misty: si se parece mucho a el…..en todo me hizo recordar cuando lo conoci….._

_Serena: yo también….me hizo regresar ese momento en especial cuando nos conocimos en el campamento….._

_Delia: se que todas ustedes han pasado por momentos difíciles, asi como May y Dawn por eso las traje aquí, al igual que Ash…..se que sienten culpables por creer que lo dejaron pero el no las odia…_

**Ambas reflexionaban las palabras de Delia…..han tratado de acercarse a el, pero la cobardía y el miedo no las dejaba pensando en que Ash no las quisiera volver a ver, la fiesta prosiguió hasta que empezaban a retirarse, cuando Ash aparecia era el momento de disipar dudas de una vez….Todos reunidos, pero aquellos que sabían la situación de Ash y de lo que ha pasado están cerca, Delia y Samuel ambos ya casados una de las cosas sorpresivas que ocurrieron ambos viven juntos en la casa Ketchum junto con Ash y Kagaho, Gary ahora Investigador y Cientifico Pokemon quien al igual que su abuelo y su esposa Delia conocen la verdad sobre el, su origen y misterio, Cilan e Iris, Conocedor Maestro Pokemon y La Maestra Dragon mas fuerte superando a Lance, Debora, Lirio entre otros ambos comprometidos en matrimonio después de una larga relación, Brock y Lucy Medico Pokemon Reconocido y La Reina Serpiente una de las mas fuertes igualando a Brandon, incluso Jesse y James con Meowth abandonando al Team Rocket y ahora reformados, James ahora siendo experto en reliquias antiguas y restaurándolas mostrando gran habilidad y maestria, y Jesse graduada en medicina pokemon donde enseña a jóvenes que desean ser enfermeras pokemon, muchas cosas cambiaron con el tiempo….**

**La conversación empezó donde Ash remonto su ultima aventura de pequeño en kalos el comienzo de las visiones y de su andar como el reconocio sus errores pidiendo perdón a quienes daño en el proceso, todo lo que perdió pero mas aun lo que gano, de ver como sus amigos alcanzaron sus sueños, pero teniendo que separarse y reunirse cuando la meta fuera lograda, el les platico de como se iba a perder en el camino y locura sino no fuera por la única chica que se atrevio enfrentar esa barrera y romperla, de como Anabel ayudo a Ash a seguir de pie y lograr su sueño y meta, ayudándolo a ser el Maestro Pokemon que es hoy en dia, de como conquisto su corazón y su amor, empezando una de las relaciones mas bellas de su vida, asi como dio parte de su vida para darle la oportunidad a Kagaho de vivir, ahora entendían porque el retiro de ella en la torre de batalla, del porque Ash después de cada exhibición se iba sin mas, y el resultado se veía en ese joven de aspecto de 15 años, ahora siendo campeón, pero ahora el saber que el también es usuario del aura y candidato a caballero aura como su padre, pero mas aun un ser creado de la genética de Mewtwo y de Ash y ahora de la de Anabel, un ser único, ahora la interrogante era que ocurria de ahora en adelante era lo incierto, Ash continuaba pero su voz parecía apagarse el quería mostrar animo y energía pero ya no podía después de no tenerla a ella a su lado….su corazón aun tenia la herida abierta…..cuando en ese momento el toque de un micrófono llamo la atención de todos volteando al pequeño escenario donde estaba Kagaho…..pero no estaba solo también Zoey y Roxie con su banda…..tomando a todos sin enteder que ocurria…**

_Kagaho: Hola a todos…bueno perdón por interrumpir pero esto lo he preparado para esta ocasión ya que no solo es una fecha especial por mi victoria, sino porque es una fecha especial para mi y mi papa…..(tomando aire ya que le costaba mantenerse lucido)…..ven al escenario quiero que compartas esto conmigo…._

**Ash iba al escenario llegando junto a su hijo…todos se acercaban cuando Kagaho tomaba la palabra….**

_Kagaho: Hoy hace 5 años…..tuvimos que decir adiós a alguien especial para ambos…..unica, increíble…no solo una madre increíble….no solo una esposa maravillosa….sino una mujer maravillosa y una querida amiga….(cuando entraban los Ases del Frente: Brandon, Spencer, Tucker, Greta, Noland; asi como Scott, y el , asi como Cinthya, Norman, lideres y demás Ases de Otras Fronteras, todos quienes conocen a Ash y Anabel)_

_Kagaho: (tomando una guitarra eléctrica y colocándosela mientras bajaba una pantalla y empezaban a mostrarse imágenes de la Doncella de la Torre Anabel, su vida desde niña hasta hoy en dia) reconoces esta tonada…(empezando a tocar con la banda de roxie y zoey con un violin en acompañamiento Ash reconocia la melodía era especial la favorita de Anabel que una vez el le dedico)…vamos papa…..._

**Ash sorprendido y una emoción difícil de descifrar, miraba la pantalla esas imágenes fotos, momentos de ella , cuando se conocieron en batalla, juntos los dos, y de ahí con kagaho de pequeño….Ash empezó a cantar esa canción**

_**I, I need to do better than this, **_

_**I need to go higher than this**__**  
**__**and get in the game.**__**  
**__**Try, Try to hold on to now, **_

_**try to believe for now**__**  
**__**Stay in the game**__****_

_**When the lights come on,**_

_**the beat still remains**__**  
**__**The strength inside, glory to gain**__****_

_**The shades of light, merge into one**__**  
**__**As the broken skies clear from the sun**__**  
**__**We're the same, you and I**__**  
**__**Reaching out to justify**__**  
**__**Give me a chance, give me the time**__**  
**__**Get in the game**_

**Todos con sentimientos encontrados, mientras Ash cantaba esa cancion como ese dia , decidandola con todo su amor y cariño a su querida doncella, al ritmo de la musica, mientras Scott junto con Delia y Samuel….**

_Samuel: fue una buena idea lo que quiso hacer kagaho, no ha sido fácil para Ash estos 5 años…._

_Scott: tampoco para Kagaho por eso inclui algo en el video que le dara una vida a ambos, lo merecen ella lo hubiera querido asi…..(eso no paso desapercibido para los oídos de nuestras 4 chicas de lo que dijo Scott)_

**El video seguía donde muchos que conocieron a Anabel le dedicaban palabras de reconocimiento y aprecio, mostrando lo mucho que la querían…**

_**We're the same, you and I**__**  
**__**Pushing through and knowing why**__**  
**__**Give me a chance, give me the time**__**  
**__**Get in the game**__****_

_**When the lights come on, heartbeat remains**__**  
**__**Strength inside, glory to gain**__**  
**__**We're the same, you and I**__**  
**__**Reaching out to justify**__**  
**__**Give me a chance, give me the time**__**  
**__**Get in the game**__****_

_**We're the same, you and I**__**  
**__**Pushing through and knowing why**__**  
**__**Give me a chance, give me the time**__**  
**__**Get in the game**__**  
**__**Get in the game**_

**La musica seguia pero lo que ocurriria dejaria a ambos sin palabras….Un fragmento donde la que aparecia era Anabel a semanas antes de fallecer….algo que ella quiso hacer para ambos…**

_Anabel: Para mi amado esposo Ash Ketchum….eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…..me has hecho tan feliz y amada…..no hubiera pedido a nadie que no fueras tu…..se que sufres por mi….pero quiero verte feliz por eso busca la felicidad, se que hayaras quien te ame tanto como yo a ti…y para mi amado hijo Kagaho….eres mi mas grande tesoro, se que ahora eres un jovencito lleno de alegría y energía….sigue asi, los amo a ambos…..siempre estare a su lado….._

**Cuando el video termino padre e hijo no evitaron dejar caer las lagrimas, uniéndose en un abrazo…un tributo para ella…pero también el cerrar las heridas….todos contagiados por el sentimiento…un homenaje para una amiga, una hermana, esposa y madre…aquí ya era el momento de empezar a recorrer los caminos para alcanzar metas y objetivos…y sobre todo sueños y esperanzas.**

_**Ok tal ves no esperaban algo asi pero se me ocurrio y no quise esperar o se me perdería la idea, pero esto no acaba después de esto nuestro entrenador reflexionara de que hacer, asi como kagaho, y no creo que no les tomara por sorpresa los sucesos que pasaron con algunas parejas, sin mas me despido y viendo que habrá en el siguiente episodio…Muchas Gracias**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y el Cosmos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vida….Milagro y Misterio.**

**Cap.4: Heridas que se sellan…Heridas que se abren…**

**En el salón donde estaban reunidos Ash con todos sus amigos, familiares y amigos cercanos aclarando todo lo que ocurrio desde hace años, pero Kagaho había preparado algo especial ya que se cumplia otro año mas de la partida de Anabel, algo inesperado para todos, pero mas para Ash que lo que pasaba lo dejaba sin palabras pero lo acontecido no solo sacudió a nuestro maestro pokemon, sino a 5 mujeres en especial, 4 de ellas estaban juntas mirando en el escenario a ese joven dando homenaje a la que fue su esposa….pero miraban que el se desmoronaba cargando ese dolor…..que todas ellas lo sentían…..**

_Cynthia: Ash…has aguantado tanto sobre ti….cuanto mas quieres soportar….._

_Misty: No Ash…..no quiero verte asi…ya no mas…._

_Dawn: No debes seguir sufriendo mas…..es suficiente…_

_May: No quiero verte asi…ya no lo soporto…_

_Serena: Ash….por favor regresa a lo que eras antes…._

**Cada una sentía como sus corazones latian al sentir la voz del campeón, seguir como si sintieran que lo perderían de nuevo, empezando a pasar entre las personas reunidas, dirigiéndose al escenario todas con el mismo pensamiento, el mismo sentimiento…hacia una sola persona….**

_Cynthia: Ya no llores mas…_

_Misty: Ya no sufras mas…._

_Dawn: Todo ese peso que has cargado….._

_May: No lo sigas llevando mas…_

_Serena: Ya que no seguiras solo….._

_Todas: Estoy aquí contigo…..una vez mas…de aquí a la eternidad….no llores mas….que mi alma pedazos se romperá…solo quiero verte sonreir…..verte reir….ser feliz….como tu me hicistes feliz…_

**Todas llegaban con el cuando termino la canción cuando estaba el por caer de rodillas después del abrazo de su hijo ellas 5 lo abrazaban unidas, no importaba lo que pasaba alrededor, todas lloraban con el, solo se oian susurros que solo Ash y Kagaho podían oir, levantando sus brazos Ash las abraza a todas hacia el, liberando su dolor con ellas, no estaba solo, jamas lo estuvo, Anabel fue la primera, pero ella abrió el camino para que todas ellas lo alcanzaran…..para todos era un alivio el campeón no sufriría mas…..Kagaho feliz por su padre…pero sin saber que las cosas para el solo eran el comienzo…un duro camino por recorrer….**

**Han pasado ya 3 meses desde lo ocurrido en Orilla Valor, ahora Ash le ha ido mejor ya en su estado de animo, y en su corazón, pero para Kagaho no…..**

**3 semanas atrás el con Zoey, Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, Serena y Cynthia, estaban en una exhibición pokemon donde fueron invitados, pero renegados de las organizaciones criminales que fueron desmanteladas dieron un ataque masivo pero no usando pokemons sino armas, el ataque causo mucho caos y desconcierto pero la intervención de Ash y Kagaho evito que hubieran perdidas humanas pero lamentablemente Kagaho sufrio una transformación al usar su poder al máximo volviéndolo un ser bestial causando terror en Zoey, quien estaba ahí cerca, eso provoco que ella no quiera saber de el…..ahora el joven coordinador ha estado deprimido, ya que ella se volvió muy cercana a el, mas de lo que se puedan imaginar y eso solo lo sabia su familia, pero una noche todos reunidos algo causaría impacto…..**

_Kagaho: He decidido que me ire de viaje…necesito despejarme un poco…_

_Dawn: estas seguro….deberias meditarlo un poco no crees….._

_May: dawn tiene razón….de que estas afectado por lo de zoey, pero….._

_Ash: Creo que no podrán convencerlo…..(mirando a Kagaho)…..si es asi no puedo detenerte hijo….solo puedo desearte un feliz viaje….y que regreses a casa…..cuando partiras ?_

_Kagaho: mañana al amanecer….._

**La cena continuo como siempre pero le hicieron una despedida a Kagaho donde todos pasaban un rato agradable eso le hacia sentirse bien pero ese viaje era necesario, no solo para terminar su entrenamiento como Caballero Aura y hayar su armadura como su padre que ahora portador de Pegaso….sino que el viaje le ayude a sanar la herida del corazón y alma….al amanecer el se marcho despidiéndose de su familia pero con la promesa de volver…su viaje empezó recorriendo el mundo pokemon pero en su andar, encontró el sitio donde su padre fue creado, asi como Isla Nueva, hayando datos y demás cosas que le hacían comprender mas el origen de su padre y el suyo propio, asi como muchas ciudades y regiones, asi como el sitio donde el fue creado, el estar ahí le trajo recuerdos dolorosos pero también alegres cuando Mewtwo lo rescato, su andar rindió frutos y obtuvo al ser portador de Kirin pero no era un ser dentro de los 12 guardianes antiguos.**

**Durante su travesia descubrió el origen de Anabel, algo que tal ves que ella sabia y no quiso hablar al respecto, pero algo obtuvo de ese sitio la armadura del Dragon pero que ahora yacia muerta…todo eso le hizo comprender mas el porque cambio, porque esa forma y sin dudar se decidio a entrenar y evolucionar no solo su ser sino su aura….en su andar ayudo a mucha gente, y motivo a otros a levantarse, mostrando que el poder viene del corazón su aspecto no era humano era como lo que es, un ser creado la combinación humana y pokemon, pero su corazón noble y puro…causando una revolución que fue notada por sus seres queridos…..en la moda su aspecto hizo que muchos usaran guantes y accesorios para verse como los pokemons, causo que la relación de ambos se unificara, además de una que otra enamorada, pero su mayor prueba sucedió en poketropolis, una de las mas grandes ciudades del mundo, donde esos renegados secuestraron a las personas que se hayaban en el rascacielo, amenazando la paz mostrando un artefacto nuclear que destruiría no solo la ciudad sino toda la región, ayudando a escapar a la gente, pero kagaho se quedo a detener la destrucción del aparato nuclear, usando todo su poder mas alla de todo, evitando el final inevitable pero el resultado el edificio colapsando y deteniendo el poder destructivo, todos impactados y conmocionados, ese joven arriesgo su vida por ellos, cuando las personas que el salvo empezaron a querer rescatarlo, asi como los servidores públicos como la policía, bomberos, todos empezando a buscarlo, entre las toneladas de piedra y fierros, mientras en pueblo paleta todos iban al verlo después de lo sucedido a reunirse con el, después de horas de angustia lograban hayarlo y llevarlo al hospital, cuando Ash y compañía llegaban al hospital solo le decían que el pronostico era incierto asi fueron días pero algo sorprendio a Ash y todos los que conocían a Kagaho de cerca, no solo en Poketropolis, sino en los rincones muchos reunidos rezando a quien creían y pedían porque el despertara, asi una mañana al entrar a ver a Kagaho el ya no estaba en la cama sino de pie en la ventana mirando el amanecer.**

_Ash: Kagaho….hijo estas…._

_Kagaho: perdón por preocu…..parlos…(cuando Ash lo abrazaba)_

_Ash: no vuelvas a darme ese susto…no lo hagas, sabes como temi perderte como a tu madre…(decía rompiendo en llanto, el verlo ya de pie para el era lo mejor, su hijo ya estaba bien)_

**Cuando Ash lo mira, recordaba a ese jovencito de 15 años cuando se fue de casa, pero ahora un joven de 21 frente a el, ya todo un caballero y sobre todo alguien que encontró su respuesta…..cuando llegaban las demás pretendientes de su padre al verlo, fueron con el a abrazarlo era un milagro, pero un milagro que se hizo realidad…..**

_Kagaho: mi viaje termino….es hora de que regrese a casa….al fin en casa…_

**Esas palabras reconfortaban a todos, su viaje termino y debía volver a poner todo en orden, ahora la pregunta que pasara ahora, solo kagaho lo sabra…**

_**Oh dios mio, me andan dando este tipo de escritura, pero ya lo que sigue se pondrá bueno, tal ves no esperaban algo asi pero ya empezara lo mejor, para Ash la vida sigue pero para Kagaho empieza, eso lo verán adelante pero lo de Anabel lo sabran en el siguiente episodio, donde se revelan muchas cosas de ella y su familia, sin que decir los leo en la siguiente**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y el Cosmos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Vida….Milagro y Misterio**

**Cap.5: Una platica amena…..**

**(Pokemon y demás personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, como dije antes es un fic de un fan para fans.)**

**Una semana ha pasado después de lo ocurrido en Poketropolis, ya recuperado y listo Kagaho entrenaba ahora para entrar a las competencias de los festivales y refrendar su titulo de campeón, ayudado por sus 5 nuevas mamas, ya que se entero que gracias a una ley propuesta por Charles y Scott expuesta a las mas altas autoridades le han otorgado a Ash y a Kagaho al ser los últimos usuarios del alma que quedan en el mundo la posibilidad de tener varias esposas para asi preservar su descendencia, claro que eso provoco mucha sorpresa mas para Kagaho, ahora con 5 madres y un padre y para agrandar la noticia ya cada una embarazada…**

**Pero ahora Ash y Kagaho estaban en la sala descansando, mientran tenían una platica pendiente, en la mesa estaban los dos collares de Pegasus y Kirin, junto al de Dragonus…..**

_Ash: Asi que encontrastes la ciudad natal de Anabel…..recuerdo que ella me platico un poco sobre su familia pero no decía mucho…..como tu te enterastes la abandonaron por nacer tan débil…..me cuesta trabajo creer esa crueldad…._

_Kagaho: pero sabes…creo que fue lo mejor…en vez que terminara extinta…..ya no quedaba nadie de la familia, según aun queda una rama de esa familia pero no había pista alguna…ni nada…como si no quisieran saber de esto…._

_Ash: Tal ves tengas razón, ella era única, especial…..la mejor…..igual que ellas (volteando a ver a la cocina donde sus 5 esposas juntas preparaban la comida mientras convivían ya siendo mejores amigas y complices para desgracia de Ash….)_

_Kagaho: lo se, aun me sorprende el hecho de que tengas 5 esposas no se si tenga la misma suerte, es decir…tu tienes talento….XD_

_Ash: oh vamos ya veras que la o las encontraras…..pero sabes adoro la familia que tengo, tu abuela Delia, tu abuelo Samuel ahora, tu mama Anabel, a ti…..mi hijo Kagaho, y a mis 5 esposas Cynthia, Misty, May, Dawn, Serena…que mas puedo pedir aparte de tus hermanos y hermanas….._

_Kagaho: Ya veo….me alegra tenerlos a todos…._

**Cuando de pronto el collar de dragonus empezaba a emanar un brillo diminuto pero eso provocaba que los dos collares de Pegasus y Kirin empezaran a brillar, tomando por sorpresa a ambos, al notar ese brillo ellas salían de la cocina pero el brillo crecio y cubrió a todos llevándolos a un sitio en un plano astral distinto…..cuando abrían los ojos, se veian en un hermoso palacio de mármol blanco, ahí había estatuas de 12 bestias sagradas, aquellas que existieron y entre ellas estaba Arceus…..**

_Ash: que hacemos aquí…en el Templo Sagrado…._

_Kagaho: padre mira…..(señalando una pared donde estaban las 12 bestias sagradas dibujadas, formando un circulo el ciclo)…..cuando ellos perecieron le dieron sus dones a arceus por eso el tiene esas tablillas…..es lo que representa a cada uno…no solo un elemento…._

_May: esto es asombroso…oigan ese se parece a Manaphy pero mas adulto…._

_Dawn: y esos dos se parecen a Valkia y Palkia, pero se ven muy ancianos…._

_Cynthia: esos dos se parecen a Rayquaza y a Deoxys, pero aquí se ven mas unidos que hoy en dia….._

_Misty: Ellos dos se parecen a Ho-oh y Lugia….._

_Serena: esos se parecen a Xerneas y a Yveltal…_

**En esos los collares empezaban a brillar y emanando una tonada que traía armonía, a todos les traía paz y relajación, Ash y Kagaho lo sentían…empezaron a realizar movimientos como una especie de danza**_, _**ellas se sentaban en el suelo mientras miraban a ambos hacer esos movimientos cuando los dibujos brillaban al paso que ellos seguían y a poco aparecían su armadura en ellos y los collores danzaban entre si y el de Dragonus emanaban con fuerza mas y mas hasta recuperar su fuerza vital, y emerger mostrando su figura, junto a Pegasus y Kirin. Los 3 danzaban juntos como una familia unida, cuando en el centro de los 12 una treceava figura brilla y aparecia el Kirin…cuando Ash y Kagaho terminaban miraban el cambio y las escencias de las 3 criaturas….**

_Ash: asi que eso explica todo…_

_Kagaho: Mi escencia guardian nacio del amor de Pegasus y Dragonus…es como yo….._

_¿?: Es verdad y creo que debería explicarlo…_

**Cuando miraban quien era, Arceus se mostraba ante todos ellos, sorprendiéndolos…**

_Arceus: Ash nuestro elegido…..Kagaho…..hijo de la luz y oscuridad…gracias por ayudar a dragonus…..les agradesco que hayan salvado a una de mis hermanas…..pero supongo que quedran saber al respecto….._

_Ash: por favor…_

_Kagaho:….si no es mucha molestia….._

_Arceus: se los dire…..como habran notado cuando pudieron viajar en el tiempo antes el mundo pokemon era primitivo, donde los 12 antiguos titanes existían antiguamente estaban divididos en dos bandos los que buscaban mantener el poder y dominar y los que buscaban el balance, pero todo empezó a cambiar cuando los dos lideres se conocieron frente a frente, Pegasus…y Dragonus mi hermana…antes de acérrimos enemigos pero empezaron a desarrollar lo que llaman amor…lo se porque fui testigo…lamentablemente la guerra causo que eso pareciera imposible, pero todo cambio cuando surgio Kirin….su nacimiento trajo la paz, pero el precio de nuestra guerra provoco graves daños…y decidimos dar nuestras vidas para renacer al mundo, pero Kirin tomo mi lugar…sacrificándose con mis hermanos y hermanas, aunque era joven tenia una gran sabiduría digna de sus padres, y me enconmendo el mundo pokemon, asi cuando el mundo renacion el poder del aura surgio, pero cuando note que había usuarios que rebasaban los limites di vida a esos collares tomando la forma de todos ellos, pero el tuyo Kagaho nacio por si solo…no de mi poder…..eso lo hace único, y hoy ha surgido junto a Pegasus y Dragonus, aunque lamentablemente la portadora de Dragonus fallecio ustedes le devolvieron la vida…Gracias…..de verdad….ustedes son los únicos que quedan…pero naceran mas…(mirando a nuestras 5 chicas)….ensenenles ser dignos usuarios del aura y ser dignos caballeros no dejen que eso peresca….el mundo necesita de ustedes…..(Arceus empezó a brillar para retirarse) Les deseo lo mejor…..por cierto Kagaho…..se que algo te preocupa….si vas a hacerlo…..hazlo…..(decía Arceus antes de marcharse de ahí, cuando de nuevo ese brillo los devolvía casa, cuando veian en la mesita de la sala los 3 collares juntos, pero kagaho recordó las palabras de Arceus y tomo a kirin)_

_Kagaho: regreso en unas horas….debo terminar un asunto…._

**El se iba dejando a todas extrañadas, pero cuando miraban a Ash….**

_Ash: creo que terminara el asunto de Zoey….de una vez…_

**Kagaho con su armadura de kirin volaba por los cielos, buscándola…por su travesia el supo que Zoey estaba en un estado deplorable, beber y deambular ya no era esa coordinadora campeona que todos recordaban…ella caminaba perdida en los bosques llegando a una colina alla terminando su ultima botella que traía…..**

_Zoey: je…diablos se….me acabo….ah que mas…da…después de to..d.o…..me meresco esto….por ser una idiota….a nadie le importa lo que me pase….a nadie….deberia….dejar este….maldito mundo…..(acercándose a la orilla de esa colina, levantando los brazos, para tirarse, pero su deceso no llego, cuando abre los ojos mira a quien menos esperaba que la atrapara)_

_Zoey: Ka….gaho…..(decía sorprendida quería huir de ahí pero el la detenia)_

_Kagaho: espera…..por favor…_

_Zoey: no déjame ir….no me veas asi…se que me odias por lo que paso….fui una idiota…déjame y olvídate de mi…te lo ruego…..piensa que deje de existir en tu vida….(pero una bofetada recibia)_

_Kagaho: deja de decir esas tonterías…..crees que me quedare tranquilo sabiendo que sufres…..crees que he estado bien…sabiendo eso….por eso vine…a buscarte….es mi culpa por jamas haberte mostrado esto…de mi…(quitándose la armadura y revelando su aspecto original esa cola y cuernitos que surgen de su cabeza a las de mewtwo, pero conservando su rasgos humanos -70% humano y 30% pokemon-)_

_Zoey: Kagaho….yo…..(pero en eso kagaho pone su mano la frente de Zoey) _

_Kagaho: Te amo Zoey…..gracias…(emanando esa luz en ella un destello ella caia dormida, atrapándola en sus brazos y concentrando su poder a todo el planeta para borrar todos los recuerdos de todo lo que ha pasado, todos ahora solo saben que Zoey y Kagaho solo se conocen en los festivales y que jamas hubo una relación cercana, la ausencia de Zoey en los festivales fue cambiada por enfermedad, los únicos que saben la verdad seria Kagaho y su familia nadie mas)_

**Cuando el volvió a casa, no preguntaron ya que al ver esa onda expansiva psíquica sabían lo que paso, el se recupero a dia siguiente y se concentro en su entrenamiento…pero también hablo a Scott, para pedir algo especial, meses mas tarde en la Meseta Añil, se llevaba a Cabo la final por la Copa Liston de Kanto, la final era increíble el Regreso de la Campeona Zoey después de una larga ausencia por enfermedad y El Retiro del Gran Campeon Kagaho, una final única y epíca…..todos decían que seria una final increíble y asi lo era ambos mostraron sus mejores repertorios….ahora Zoey con Gallade y Glameow su equipo campeón contra Kagaho con Blaiziken y Gardevoir…..dando inicio esa final mostrando las habilidadesde ambos, pero mientras la batalla seguía Zoey empezaba a sentir emoción en su corazón pero también dolor…no sabia porque pero empezó a sentirlo desde que miro a Kagaho en el festival….**

_Kagaho: Zoey…..quiero decirte que para mi es un honor que mi ultima batalla sea contra una gran Campéona como tu….te deseo lo mejor en mi ultima batalla en festival…._

_Zoey: Gracias….(oia esas palabras pero por alguna razón le causaba una gran felicidad) te dare una batalla que jamas olvidaras_

**La batalla siguo mostrando todo un gran espectáculo, algo memorable, el resultado del combate termino en empate, una sorpresa para todos, pero mejor resultado no podía darse, Kagaho recibia la copa y se la entregaba a Zoey….**

_Kagaho: tu lo mereces mas que yo…es tu regreso…fue un placer combatir contigo…._

**Zoey quería decirle algo, pero su pensamiento y corazón se silenciaban como si no hayara las palabras adecuadas pero se notaba un ligero sonrojo y esa mirada que mostraba ese brillo especial, algo único….que sin duda algunos reconocerían, recibiendo la ovacion de todos, ella miraba como el se marchaba, dejando ya los festivales para ser uno de los Ases de la Frontera y defender la medalla del Talento…..caminando por los pasillos una ligera lagrima caia en cada uno, pero aunque su memoria se borre el corazón aun manda, si el destino lo quisiera asi, estarían juntos, y por lo visto el destino si haría su capricho….**

**Despues del Festival Kagaho se incoorpora a sus deberes como As de la de la Frontera, ahora viviendo en la casa que era de Anabel cerca de la torre de batalla, pero también recibia entrenadores y coordinadores que buscaban consejo y apoyo del Campeon, sin duda le era agradable ser recordado….pero las cosas empezarían a ponerse mejor para el….**

_**Ok…..no se si me salio bien o no…..pero mi inspiración y mente loca es lo que me dicta, créanme que me lo imagine asi, pero de verdad termino todo para Zoey y Kagaho, además sus viajes también causaron impresión…..pero eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, mientras Ash feliz con sus 5 esposas, el muy suertudo, además que se supo el origen de kirin…bueno nos leemos en la siguiente…..Chao.**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y el Cosmos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vida…Milagro y Misterio.**

**Cap.6: El Corazon manda….**

**( pokemon ni personajes me pertenecen a mi sino a sus respectivos dueños que lo disfruten)**

**Bienvenidos al mundo pokemon, el sitio donde existe infinidad de creaturas maravillosas, y regiones por explorar donde entrenadores siguen la aventura para alcanzar sus sueños en ideales, han pasado 2 años desde que Kagaho se volvió un As de la Frontera, asi como ash se convirtió en padre de 2 varones y 3 mujercitas, mientras Ash disfruta de su vida como padre y esposo, Kagaho se ocupa de sus deberes asi como guía y consejero de entrenadores y coordinadores que lo visitan en la torre de batalla para mejorar habilidades.**

**Era una hermosa manaña y los primeros rayos del sol se adentraban en una hermosa casa cerca de la torre de batalla donde despertaba a Kagaho….**

_Kagaho: ok….ya me levante…aummm…..ah que bien dormi….bueno a empezar como se debe….(levantándose y haciendo un poco de calistenia para después tender su cama, bañarse, vestirse y desayunar)._

**Ya todo listo se dirije a la torre de batalla donde ya habían entrenadores esperándolos unos para solicitar su guía otros para desafiarlo ya que el Desafio de la Frontera se volvió uno de los mas difíciles de superar y sobre todo de los que muchos quisieran coronarse.**

_¿?: Kagaho-san…lo estábamos esperando se había tardado…..-decia una chica con su totodile-_

_¿?: es verdad ya me muero de ansias por desafiarlo…-decia un joven de 17 años-_

_Kagaho: oki oki…bien pasemos adentro primero los retadores….despues las lecciones….._

**Asi se adentraban dentro y llegaban a la zona de batalla donde se prepararía para recibir a los retadores que eran 3, tomando su sitio y dejando que ellos decidieran el estilo de combate, los combates empezaron y aunque dieron buena batalla los 3 no pudieron vencerle pero siempre kagaho les decía donde mejorar y donde no descuidarse, era un hecho que era de los mas fuertes Ases pero no quería decir que no haya sido vencido, una vez recibido los retadores se dedicaba a ayudar a los que buscaban su guía, pero Kagaho no se había percatado que dos personas lo habían estado observando Scott que venia a ver como estaba y cierta Campeona Coordinadora que no podía olvidar al excampeon retirado…..**

_Scott: como veras…el ahora es uno de los Ases mas poderosos junto con Ash que es el cerebro actual de la frontera….._

_Zoey: ah…perdón…..es solo que….me sorprende mucho su estilo….el podría ser uno de la elite si se lo propone…._

_Scott: si pero el es como Ash…..el eligio el desafio no solo por que esta aquí en su región natal, sino porque le da mas prestigio a las competencias, aquí son libres de elegir su estilo, en batalla o equipo incluso como coordinadores, el ha ayudado a desarrollar el talento de los entrenadores y coordinadores…aunque me sorprende que siendo un soltero codiciado de 23 años no tenga novia o alguna relación sentimental…_

_Zoey: (recordando cuando el le entrego el trofeo en esa final donde fue su regreso siempre le quedo esa inquietud de no poder decirle nada, pero su corazón latia con esa intensidad y pasión y al verlo ella sentía todo de nuevo como si la precensia de el moviera su mundo y que sin el, su mundo no tiene esa luz)….ah…..en….serio….._

_Scott: mmm que ocurre Zoey…..estas bien tu cara esta muy roja….(lo decía pero a sabiendas que el joven ketchum había cautivado a la campeona desde ese dia)_

_Zoey: no es nada….(decía mirando a otro lado apenada)_

_Scott: vamos…_

**Asi ambos bajaban a donde el estaba con los chicos y chicas cuando…**

_¿?: ah….chicos miren es Zoey….la campeona Zoey….._

_¿?: es verdad….es ella, esto es genial…..acaso habrá venido a retarlo….._

**Asi decían ellos pero la sorpresa se la llevo Kagaho…al verla…..tal y como la recordaba que la definia en una palabra….hermosa…mientras llegaban ambos mientras tanto los chicos miraban como ambos se veian sin poder decirse algo, Scott le causaba gracia….**

_Kagaho: ah este…a que debo…la visita….(apenado al percatarse de la situación)_

_Scott: ah perdona por interrumpirte pero tienes unos minutos queremos hablar contigo….._

_Kagaho: bien…chicos y chicas vayan a seguir con lo que les enseñe regreso en un momento….._

**Mientras ellos iban a un sitio apartado…..**

_Scott: bueno….el motivo de nuestra visita es que como sabras las competencias de coordinadores han terminado, pero zoey ha tenido mucho stress y quería pedirte que le des asilo en tu casa ya que es un sitio tranquilo además que también empezaran el periodo de descanso del Desafio de la Frontera….._

_Kagaho: ah….eso….bueno si porque no…..mi casa esta en una zona tranquila además que nadie sabe donde se encuentra….._

_Scott: eso es bueno….._

_Zoey: muchas gracias…perdona por el incoveniente….._

_Kagaho: no….no digas eso….se lo que es eso….es difícil….je…y cuando vendrás a mi casa…._

_Zoey: bueno es que…..ya traje mis cosas y…._

_Kagaho: oh…..bueno vamos por tu equipaje…y cuando termine iremos a mi casa…._

**Asi con el equipaje de Zoey, ella solo esperaba a que Kagaho terminara sus deberes pero no perdia de vista todo lo que hacia, ella presentia que no era la primera vez que lo conocía pero algo parecía bloquear su memoria….**

_Kagaho: pasa algo zoey…._

_Zoey: (tomada por sorpresa que cae de sentón) ahhhh…._

_Kagaho: perdona no quise asustarte…..(ayudándola a levantarse)_

_Zoey: estoy bien solo algo cansada….es todo_

_Kagaho: bueno ya estoy pór terminar…no tardo….._

**Zoey asentia y el terminaba con los chicos de ahí les avisaba del periodo de receso que habría y que no estaría en la torre indicándoles cuando volverá….sin mas se despidieron de el y ya una vez concluida la torre de batalla…asi ambos se dirijian a casa…zoey miraba de pies a cabeza a su anfitrión ese aspecto le daba un toque único, pero de pronto algo recordó de golpe y eso le causo que se sintiera cansada, cuando cae de rodillas…..**

_Kagaho: zoey estas bien….._

_Zoey: si….lo es….tooyy…(caia rendida, el sin mas usaba su poder psíquico para llevar el equipaje de ella y la cargaba de modo nupcial, mientras seguía rumbo a su casa, zoey se acomodo que podía sentir los latidos de kagaho)_

_Zoey: kaho-chan….(decía ella bajo pero el logro escucharlo deteniéndose y mirarla)_

_Kagaho: zoey…...esta muy agotada…..mi princesa….despues de todo este tiempo…nos volvemos a ver….acaso mi poder no pudo hacer que me olvides…(abrazándola mas a el) papa tenia razón….debi haber sido mas decidido…..maldicion…perdóname zoey…si es el destino….esta vez no te dejare ir….(besando su frente mientras la lleva a casa)_

**Dicen que el destino se basa en muchos acontecimientos pero también en las decisiones pero algunos creen que el corazón también interviene, para kagaho es algo que esta aprendiendo…..pero el destino los unira o los separa definitivamente pero las cosas se pondrán mejor…ya lo verán…..**

_**Bueno aquí otro capitulo que si es cierto es corto lo se pero apenas mi cabecita funciono después de semanas sin descanso en mi trabajo apenas tiempo de dormir un poco que no pude actualizar pero me pondré al corriente además que estoy empezando a hacer otro fic pero es de HighSchool DxD y otros proyectos en mente, en fin, nos leemos en la siguiente.**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Vida…Milagro y Misterio.**

**Cap.7: El Corazón manda II….**

**Despues de lo ocurrido camino a la casa de Kagaho, Zoey despertaba en una hermosa habitación, mirando todo alrededor cuando alguien llegaba….**

_Kagaho: zoey…que bueno que despiertas….me habias preocupado…._

_Zoey: que me ocurrio…..¿?_

_Kagaho: te desmayastes y te traje cargando a mi casa…..por lo visto si que has tenido mucha presión…._

_Zoey: ah…..es que…de pronto recordé algo…y me sentí mareada…_

_Kagaho: (sentándose en la orilla de la cama cerca de zoey, mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella) no tienes fiebre…eso es bueno…(pero cuando la tenia cerca ambos se quedaban mirando fijamente y fue zoey quien rompió el silencio de ambos después de unos minutos)_

_Zoey: sabes….siempre me he preguntado…..desde ese dia…..porque no he podido sacarte de mi mente…era la primera vez que teníamos contacto pero….pareciera que te conozco de mucho antes…es acaso que haya sido en otra vida….._

_Kagaho: no lo se…..tal ves….._

_Zoey: suena tonto…..pero….de todos los lugares que tenia para ir…...ninguno me atrajo….lo único que pensaba era…..el porque no podía olvidarte, el porque quería conocerte…y sobre todo poder tenerte cerca…y por ello llamo a Dawn…para preguntarle…._

_Kagaho: a mama Dawn…..(decía algo sorprendido)_

_Zoey: si….ella es mi amiga mas cercana y le dije todo lo que sentía y pensaba….solo me dijo que lo sabría mejor si lograba estar contigo….maldicion…muchos hombres me han pretendido…(causando una sensación de escosor en el)….pero solo ese instante basto para que no pudiera olvidarte…..se que es atrevido, apenas nos miramos, pero me duele…no estar cerca de ti….(tomando con sus manos el rostro de kagaho hacia ella)….ahora que estas cerca de mi, me siento muy bien, como si todo fuera maravilloso, acaso estare soñando…._

**Ambos no apartaban la mirada de uno del otro, kagaho tomaba la mano de zoey y la miraba con solo ese amor y cariño que no dejo de sentir…no solo ella había sufrido sino el también….pero la tenia enfrente, siendo realidad….acercandose lentamente a ella siendo su respiración hasta que unia sus labios a los de ella, un beso timido y poco a poco se correspondían, cada caricia, cada muestra de cariño…..esa noche donde dos almas separadas se volvían a reencontrar…**

**A la mañana siguiente…kagaho miraba a su amada Zoey dormida, en su rostro en paz y con esa alegría que las palabras no bastaba describirla…..cuando poco a poco despertaba y lo primero en ver era el rostro de su amado…**

_Kagaho: buenos días…._

_Zoey: buenos días…_

_Kagaho: dormistes bien…._

_Zoey: bastante bien…el mejor sueño que he tenido….(levantándose para darle un beso a kagaho)…._

_Kagaho: me alegra mucho….te preparare un rico desayuno….._

_Zoey: me encantaría…pero primero me gustaría que me acompañes a darme un baño…que dices…._

_Kagaho: ah…si tu quieres….(asi empezaba la relación de ambos, mientras era el periodo de reposo de la torre y de los festivales y nadie sabia que ambos empezaban una hermosa historia)_

**Bueno se que preguntaran porque tan corto pero esto era parte del capitulo anterior pero debido a problemas de la PC no pude complementarlo hasta ahora, les pido una disculpa…espero sus comentarios y criticas me ayudarían mucho, alguien me pregunto si la historia seria corta, de hecho no, ya que muchas cosas se sabran….de kagaho pero por ahora dejemos que disfrute su reencuentro con Zoey, gracias y nos vemos**

**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**


	9. Aviso

Este es un aviso importante que quiero dar a conocer, he estado revisando mi historia varias veces y tambien el revisar bien sobre los cambios y lo nuevo de pokemon y he decidido que mi historia sufrira un cambio total la base seguira siendo la misma, de ash y su nuevo papel como padre pero cambiare muchas cosas desde el principio la decision la he tomado gracias a las opiniones y criticas de muchos por mi correo y mi facebook y al ir reflexionando en verdad quiero hacer una historia interesante mi estilo de escritura no cambiara pero si la trama, ash tendra pareja definitiva y alguna que otra aventurilla pero eso lo sabran no publicare tan seguido como antes mi trabajo me absorve tiempo pero eso no significa que sera una historia que se deseche y ya no, esta historia la empezare y terminare pero va a evolucionar, espero comprendan mi desicion y espero les guste la nueva version ademas que trabajo en mi fic de highschool DxD y to love-ru...sin mas que decir nos seguimos leyendo...

Gracias...

Zafira Levantin Testarossa


End file.
